You can't turn back time
by Pottergirl101
Summary: Harry makes a mistake during the final battle leaving him to deal with the Consequences of Ginny being in a coma. After a year of waiting for her to wake up, Hermione and Ron convince him to move on. What happens when Ginny finally wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay in bed, staring up at the deep red curtains of his four-poster bed. The wind blew softly through the window, as the moon cast a soft glow across the young wizard's face.

His facial features were hard, upon knowing what he was destined to do in only a few hours time. Voldemort was to attack that night, and he, Harry, was to kill him.

He sighed softly, rolling over to look at the picture on his night stand. The love of his life, Ginny Weasley smiled at him from her wooden picture frame. Smiling almost sadly, Harry watched as his picture-self wrapped his arms around her waist.

_I wish you were here now Gin . . ._

In his worry for Ginny's safety, Harry had sent her against all her protests to stay at the Burrow until the battle was over. He would never be able to forgive himself if something was to happen to her.

Minutes turned into hours as Harry's chest rose and fell in the darkness. He only moved when his best mate Ron walked slowly into the room.

"Its time mate." Ron's voice was hollow . . . dead sounding. The final battle had arrived.

Harry nodded silently, sliding up into a sitting position on the bed. His hands bore thick leather gloves while his chest held a shiny plate of armor. The most important of all however, was the ruby studded sword hanging on his belt.

Ron bore similar items, his face carved into a determined look. He watched as Harry's gaze lingered on the framed picture. "You're going to beat him Harry . . . I know you will. She'll be waiting for you at the end."

Harry swallowed, taking Ron's outstretched hand. "Thanks mate. I just hope everyone will be okay when I reach the end."

As Ron and Harry strode out the door, Harry paused in the doorway. Taking one last look at Ginny and himself in the picture, Harry whispered the last words before stepping out into battle.

"I love you Ginny. Always have, always will until death do us part." With that, Harry his gripped his sword, welcoming Voldemort to the battle.

_Come and get me Tom. I'm ready._

The battle was long and fierce. Many death eaters were captured or killed while the Aurors and ministry members swept the grounds. Hermione was the one who single handedly caught Lucius Malfoy. Ron caught twelve death eaters, killing the eight that stood in his way.

The best and most legendary dual of all, was between Harry and Voldemort as they blasted spells of each other. Harry ducked and rolled as multiple spells were sent at him at a time. Unfortunately, as Harry was yelling _crucio_, a lone death eater behind him shot out a single curse.

Harry collapsed, not five feet away from Voldemort. He only sputtered, spitting out mouthfuls of blood on the ground, unable to move. Voldemort smiled venomously. "Say hello to your parents for me Harry. Avada Kedavra!"

Turning his head, Harry saw a flash of Green heading his way, a figure dart out in front of him, then seeing it fall to the ground. A hand of silver glinted up at Harry from under the black robes.

_Wormtail._

Voldemort paused for a second, staring at the man lying between them. He was clearly dead. Harry on the other hand, mustered up his last bit of strength, one thought on his mind.

"Heeeeeaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gryffindor's sword was plunged deep into the dark sorcerer's heart, black blood pouring all over Harry's hands. A look of pure shock covered Voldemort's face as he and Harry fell face down into the dirt.

_The world is safe for you now Ginny. We won. _

A smile played on Harry's lips before he fell into unconsciousness.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Ron and Hermione looking down at him concerned. Both contained minor injuries but were smiling ear to ear.

"You did it mate. Voldemort's dead. We won."

Hermione and Ron both helped Harry up, letting him lean onto their shoulders. They were limping back to the castle when Tonks appeared in front of them, a look of sorrow on her face.

"Wha-whats wrong Tonks? What's happened?"

Tonks blinked, tears leaving tracks down her filthy face. "I'm really, really sorry. We've only just got word, but . . . there was nothing we could do to help her."

"Help who," Ron was asking desperately, but Harry already knew. It was only when Tonks told them that he lost it completely.

"Gi-Ginny . . . She was attacked at the Burrow. Draco Malfoy did it . . .The Aurors guarding her were killed. She was found in the rubble of the house."

Ron and Hermione let go of Harry who slid silently to the floor. Hermione started crying on Ron's shoulder, who's eyes too were filled with tears. "What happened to her?"

Tonks looked down at Harry, who's face was in his hands, oblivious to the world around him. "She's been put into a coma . . . They're not really sure if she's going to wake up. I'm sorry."

"I'll kill him . . .I"LL KILL HIM!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the battle grounds, his face murderous. He tried to fight back as Ron pulled him up into a standing position again.

Harry stopped, turning back to Tonks, his eyes blazing. "Where is he!"

She bit her lip, tears still streaming down her face. "He committed suicide. He too was found in the rubble."

Harry's world started to spin around him. He gagged, vomiting into the grass, blacking out as Ron held him up.

_Merlin, let me die . . ._

This time when Harry awoke, he was in the white room that was ST. Mungo's hospital. At first he couldn't remember why he was there, and then it came to him. Ginny was in a coma. The Healers didn't know if she'd ever wake up. His eyes filled with angry and guilt ridded tears, as he leaned back against the pillows.

_I should never have made her go to the Burrow. I should have let her stay here._

Harry whipped away the tears viciously, feeling the need to vomit once again. The door opened slowly, and Hermione walked into the room, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Harry . . . don't be blaming yourself for what happened to Ginny."

"Why shouldn't I be? She wanted to stay at Hogwarts! She would have stayed at Hogwarts if I didn't interfere! I said she had to go to the Burrow . . and then Malfoy attacked her."

Hermione watched sadly as Harry pulled his knees into his chest and stared at the wall in front of them. They both sat silently until Harry spoke up once again, this time in a more calm manner.

"I want to see her Hermione. I'm not going to let anyone say no to me."

All Hermione could do was nod solemnly.

She took his bandaged hand, helping him up and onto the floor. The two of them walked silently down the halls of healers, Harry looking at his feet.

When they reached the door, Hermione held Harry back. "Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit? She only just got in a few hours ago. Maybe just until the healers are able to clean her properly or . . ."

She trailed of as a Harry glared at her. Biting her lip, Hermione opened the door, leaving Harry to rush the best he could to Ginny's side.

Just one look was enough to make Harry fall to her side, head on her stomach. Ginny's arms were covered in small cuts and bruises that had not been bothered to be healed. Thick bandages were here and there while her face was frozen and a ghostly pale. There was still dried blood in her hair and dirt on her face.

_Gin . . . what have I done to you?_

Hermione stood uncomfortably in the doorway, watching until a hand was placed on her forearm. It was Ron.

"It just isn't fair," she whispered, her eyes leaving the site before them. "If anyone deserved a wife and kids, a _family_ . . . it was him. But they took that away too."

Ron sighed heavily, steering Hermione out of the doorway to leave Harry alone with his sister. "I know Hermione. Things just happen sometimes, y'know? And Ginny might wake up . . . the healers didn't say she never would."

"But Ron, the Healers said that the chances of that happening are . . ."

But Ron covered her mouth with his hand. "No. Don't tell me. I'll be happier believing that there _is_ a chance that she might wake up, no matter how small. For Harry's sake."

Finished, Ron covered her mouth with his briefly, stepped back, and left the room. Hermione sat down in a nearby chair, her fingers touching where Ron had kissed her. He was right. Ginny could wake up . . . the hard part was getting Harry to move on until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was sitting in a strait-backed chair that faced his friend Ginny Weasley. A stack of Auror permission sheets awaiting his signature were scattered across his lap.

"Well Gin," he sighed, crinkling the parchment. "I think it's time for me to head off."

He looked up at Ginny as if expecting to see her respond. Her beautiful face was covered with a magical breathing mask, and her body was hidden under a thick white blanket. It almost looked as if she hadn't grown at all in the past three years. Harry was the opposite.

Though he was never going to be as tall as Ron, Harry was just above average. One would definitely say he wasn't the scrawny fifth year at Hogwarts anymore. With his jet-black hair and Emerald green eyes, Harry Potter was considered good-looking. The one and only problem with the wizarding world's hero was that he was taken.

Yes, Harry James Potter was engaged, and not to who most people thought he would be. It had all happened two years earlier . . .

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Harry mate, you can't go on like this." Ron slid into the bar chair beside Harry who, once again, was indulging in an enormous amount of fire whiskey at a dance club..

Harry just turned to face Ron, his face hazzard. "I can do whatever I please." His words were slurred slightly from the alcohol, but his tone firm.

Grabbing the glass from his best friend, Ron nearly shouted,"Take a look at yourself, Harry! You haven't had a social life with anyone in a year! Not a single word to your friends or family!"

The raven-haired man glared darkly at Ron."Ginny was my family Ron. Now I have none."

With an exasperated sigh, Ron grasped Harry's shoulders and gave him a little shake. "Would you stop it? We all know you loved Ginny, but that's no reason to give up on your friends! Hermione, mum, all of us are worried about you."

For once, Harry looked into Ron's eyes. They were shiny with unshed tears. "I know Ron . . . I just really miss her. It's so hard to go and see her, to know I can't do anything to help."

"But you can help. Harry, do you think this is what Ginny would have wanted if she wasn't in a coma? No! She would want you to be living the best that you can, even if that means you moving on."  
"I reckon," Harry said softly. "I reckon you're probably right."

Ron smiled at Harry, happy he was finally seeing the light. "I know I'm right."

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" Harry and Ron turned to see a very pretty woman who was smiling cheerfully.

"I, er . . ." Harry looked at Ron, who was raising his eyebrows suggestively.

_Ginny would have wanted you to move on . . . _

The words rang in his head, over and over until he nodded, taking the blonde witch's hand. They danced for a while, Harry trying to ignore the urge to run off. However, as the night and a few conversations went on, Harry found he actually liked this new woman who he had found was named Alexandra Domini.

It was only when Harry realized how late it was, that he decided it was time to leave. "Hey, thanks for getting me to dance with you. I've been going through tough times."

The witch grinned, "It was no problem. I'm glad to have been help to Mr. Potter."

"Next time I see you, I'll be Harry, okay?"

"Should I take that as an invitation?"

_Ginny would have wanted you to move on . . . _

"Yes."

XoxoxoxoxoX

Harry shook his head, his engagement ring glinting the light. "I'll see you tomorrow Gin, I still have some, ah, business to take care of."

Ever since Harry had started to date Alexandra, nicknamed Alex, Harry was careful not to mention her to Ginny. It was only because in the way back of his mind, where he kept all his memories of her, he felt he was cheating.

Making sure that Ginny's room was clean, he apparatted home to his flat for some well intentioned time with his fiancee.

Hermione opened her eyes in the dark to see Ron still sleeping soundly beside her. She watched him, mildly interested in the way her husband looked when he was sleeping. Or rather pretending to sleep. It was only a few minutes before Ron had his arm around her shoulders. He smiled lovingly, playing with her hair as the two lay together, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ron," Hermione asked, turning on the light. "What do you think about Alex?"

Ron turned to face Hermione, his eyebrows knitting. "Harry's fiancee?"

Hermione sighed softly. "Yes. I mean, she's certainly likable being pretty, honest, and hopelessly clumsy. She just . . . she's just-"

"She's just not Ginny," Ron finished for her, his loving smile gone. "I know. I sometimes wonder if she's just putting up a show for us, pretending to be the cute little wife for Harry. I've been feeling a little uncomfortable around her for a while. To be honest, the only reason I pretend to like her is, well, for Harry's sake. Why?"

Hermione looked at her hands, shifting under the covers. "I was at the hospital yesterday checking up on Ginny. You know, putting new flowers in the vase, changing her clothes, etcetera. Anyway, as I was walking out, Ginny's nurse contacted me saying a blonde woman had come asking for the papers to cut off Ginny's lifeline."

Ron sat up in bed, his eyes wide. "WHAT!"

Nodding, Hermione continued. "Obviously it had to be Alexandra. The good news is that Harry has to sign it for the papers to be legal."

"Wait . . . Why Harry? Wouldn't it be us?"

"No. At the time Harry was Ginny's girlfriend, remember? He was there practically every day for eight months. I suppose during one of those days he was put on the document."

Ron closed his eyes, leaning his chin on his wrist. "I hope he doesn't sign that thing."

"To be honest with you, I kind of hope he does. I mean, think about it. If Ginny ever wakes up, for her, it will be as if no time had passed. She would still be in love with Harry. Not to mention she'll have the personality of an eighteen year old, even if she was physically twenty one."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Put it this way Ron. How do you think you'd feel if you woke up to see me married to another man?"

"I would rather have never woken up."

"Exactly. That's why I think she would be better off if we pulled the plug." Hermione leaned back against her pillows sighing once again. "Lets be ready to get a letter from Harry in the morning. I'm sure that woman is talking to him right about now."

Smiling slightly, Ron leaned over Hermione to turn out the light. "Is it all woman who wait to have conversations with their men at midnight? Or is it just you two?"

"Just us." Hermione snuggled up against her husband, a weight having been lifted from her shoulders.

_Good Luck Harry._

XoxoxoxoxoX

Harry walked from the kitchen with two glasses of water. Alex, his fiancee, was sitting on the bed, waiting for him patently.

"Here you go," Harry climbed back onto the comforter, handing Alex the glass of water. "Now then . . . What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Alex smiled lightly, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a stack of papers. She ignored Harry's questioning look, and started out her well-planned speech.

"Harry, you go at least once a week to St. Mungos to visit an old girlfriend when you could be spending the time with me."

"Alex, you know why I do. Ginny was a big part of me during the war. Besides, she's Ron's little sister. It's what friends do, y'know?"

"Well, lately it seems as though she's been a bigger part in you then I am." Alex smiled innocently. She knew what her husband was going to say.

"Oh Alex. You mean a lot to me. If you didn't then I wouldn't be marrying you."

"I mean a lot to you? Then prove it." Alex handed the papers to Harry, crossing her arms. She had won and she knew it.

Harry's eyes read the first line and his jaw dropped. "Wha? This is . . . Ginny . . . what?"  
"Oh darling just sign the papers. It won't make a big impact on your life. She's just a vegetable, remember?"

A part of Harry wanted to wring Alex's neck for saying such a thing about Ginny. He held himself back. "Actually, the doctors said she had a chance of waking up."

"So? It's not like you love her anymore."

Harry frowned slightly. Did he love Ginny anymore? No, he didn't. After all, he loved Alex, right?

"I'll . . . I'll think about it." Harry slid the papers under the mattress, his mind still on Ginny.

He hardly responded to his fiancee when she kissed him, or notice that the lights were out once again.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Harry? You awake man?"

Harry jumped at the sound of his boss's voice as Remus Lupin sat down beside him, ruffling his young worker's hair.

"It's not like you to be falling asleep at work Harry. What's up?"

Harry blinked, pointing to the papers on the desk. Shrugging, Remus snatched the packet and read, clearing his throat when he finished.

"Ah. That's why." Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "So. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know Remus. I was up all night thinking about it, worrying about it. I-I think I've made my choice now. "

"Then do it Harry. Just be back at work tomorrow in good condition. Can't have my top Auror sleeping on the job now, can I?"

Harry smirked as Remus left his office. After about an hour of paperwork, he snapped his briefcase shut and stood up, apparatting to the hospital.

When he reached the familiar hallway that led to Ginny's room, Harry slowed down. The papers were clutched tightly in his hand as he made his way to Ginny's bedside. Sitting down in the chair beside her, Harry looked at her beautiful face.

The face that had smiled and laughed with him. The face that had cried and smirked with him. The face that he'd kissed multiple times as a teenager. The face that he was going to say goodbye to.

"Hi Ginny. It-its me. Harry. Look, all this time that I've been visiting you- I haven't told you about something . . . or really someone. Her name is Alexandra. I met her about two years agoin a dance club."

Harry licked his lips, continuing. "She sometimes reminds me of you Gin. I think if you were here you would really like her. She's really helped me too. Helped me to move on. I-I think I love her Ginny."

Ignored the stinging in his eyes as he took a shuddering breath. "I'm going to marry her too, see?"

He held out his hand, flashing a golden wedding band that shone from his finger. "It's weird being engaged to someone Gin. Especially since we had conversations about ourselves marrying. Y'know sometimes I have dreams about us. Dreams where we had snowball fights, did homework, or just talked together. And I wake up wondering where you are so we can laugh about it. And then I remember."

Harry whipped his nose, his vision blurring. "It really is my fault you're here, no matter how many people say it was malfoy's. I'm really sorry Gin. If I hadn't made you go to the burrow, you would probably still be okay. But the thing is, I can't turn back time. Alex, she helped me learn that."

He stood up, his voice still shaky. "You-you know you'll always be apart of me Ginny. Always, no matter what happens. You were my first love, no one can take that position away from you. G-goodbye Ginny."

Harry leaned down, hesitating as his face stopped inches before his destination. When his lips finally reached her's he couldn't help but feel the old familiar fluttering in his heart.

Straightening, he left the signed papers on Ginny's bedside table, leaving Ginny behind forever . . . or so he thought.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Jenna enjoyed taking after Ginny. She had become quite attached to the girl after three years of looking upon the Ginny's face.

One could only imagine how sad she was when she came across The paper's with the famous Harry Potter's signature on them all. The old mediwitch sighed sadly as she filed the papers and leaned over Ginny Weasley's face.

"This would be a wonderful time to wake up dear," she said half joking, half seriously. The poor old witch never expected to see one brown eye appear from under the brilliant red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron . . . I asked if you wanted any gravy."

The redhead man shook his head and continued with his previous activity: shredding his turkey.

"Erm Ron, are you okay? You've been really quiet, and hardly touched your food. Did something happen at work? Are you sick?" Dropping her fork, Hermione reached out and brought a hand to her husband's forehead.

"Stop it Mione, I'm fine" He dropped his gaze from the pair of concerned brown eyes, tracing the floral patterns on his plate.

"No, I think you're hiding something . . ." Leaning closer, Hermione studied Ron's face. It was emotionless, all except for his diverted eyes. Both were pools of blue, swirling with hidden feelings of exhaustion, anxiety, and . . . . pain?

She brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, licking her lips as Ron looked back up. "You were never good at lying Ron, you _and _Harry."

At the mention of Harry, Ron scowled. "Git. That fiancee of his is ruining our friendship, and his love life."

Hermione chuckled. "May I remind you that it was a certain someone who made him dance with Alex in the first place?"

"Umhh, don't remind me. Besides, it still doesn't make me forgive him about what he's doing to Ginny."

He stood up, grabbing the dinner plates and silverware, pausing to explain to Hermione. "I got a visit from him at work today. Said something about signing papers to put Ginny down. I swear to Merlin, it's the first time I've seen him in weeks and his reason is to tell me he killed my little sister."

"Ron, we've talked about this before and– careful, that plate didn't do anything to you!" Hermione took the plate from him and gathered his head in her hands. "Harry's been going through some rough times. We owe it to him to at _least_ give him a bit of time to recover. I'm sure that when the wedding is over, he'll be back to his old self."

Ron's lips perked up into a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Then I guess we'll give him some time." They were just starting to pick up the pace in their kissing, when a loud tapping noise shot through the room.

Breaking apart, Ron stomped his foot. "Whoever made that noise just ruined the making of my first child!"

Then, as Hermione pressed a hand over her giggling mouth, he made his way to the middle of the kitchen, listening for the noise again.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

"The window," she laughed, gesturing for Ron let the post owl inside. Eyebrows furrowed, Ron let the tawny brown owl into the room and untied the parchment from it's leg.

Hermione watched as his expression changed from curious to shock. "What-?"

He looked up, eyes wide and mouth open. "I don't . . . Oh my friggin god Hermione!"

"Don't swear Ron."

"Ginny's awake!" Ron ran over and squeezed her tightly as she gapped at the letter in his fist.

"But- but how? I thought Harry signed the papers! Lets go, come on!" Hermione ran and grabbed a cloak and her wand. "We're going to pay your sister a long, overdue visit."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"I love your sweater dear," an old witch said to a friend. "It's definitely your color. Where in the world did you– umf! Hey, watch it young man!"

Ron spun to a stop, skidding on the overly waxed floors of the wizarding hospital. "Sorry, but I've got to run!"

The lady watched as the rude man and some bushy-haired woman disappeared behind a corner. "Young are wasting away these days," she said to no one in particular.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"How could you bump into a poor old lady?"

Ron turned to Hermione as the two sped across the room. "Poor! She was wearing a fur coat! When I was little, mum never had fur coats. If you hadn't noticed, fur is way too expensive for a Weasley!"

Grinning, she replied, "What about the birthday gift you got for me last year? What was it again? Oh yes, a _fur_ coat."

"Shut up, Mione, we're here."

She swallowed, clutching Ron's arm. "Are you ready for this? You're about to see someone that's been asleep for three years. She might be completely different."

"Yeah . . . come on." He opened the door to the room.

As soon as he saw Ginny turn around to face him, he almost started to cry. "Gi-Ginny?"

"Hello R- hey! Ease up a bit, I've been through a lot of tests." She smiled slightly, hugging Hermione in turn. "Where's Harry? When they told me I might see my family tonight, I thought he would come too."

Ron coughed while Hermione squirmed. "Um Ginny," Ron finally said. "You've been through a lot today, why don't we just-"

"No. He didn't- he didn't die, did he?" Ginny looked up fearfully. "Tell me he's alive and that bastard Voldemort is dead!"

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "He's alive."

"Then why . . ."

"Are you sure you're ready to hear this, Gin?"

The younger girl nodded, confused.

Ron sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Okay . . . well, did anyone tell you why you were in a coma? No? Um, it was Malfoy."

Ginny shot up. "MALFOY!"

"Yeah . . . he's dead though, so you'll have to dig him up if you want to murder him again. Anyway, you've been in a coma for three years . . ."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Harry? Where is my boyfriend?"

Hermione bit her lip, grimacing. "Erm, that's just it Ginny. Harry, he's . . . well, he's getting married."

All the color from Ginny's face drained as she leaned back against the pillows. "Married," she whispered quietly.

"I'm really sorry Ginny, but . . . none of us thought you were going to wake up. Even then, Harry still visited you every night. That was, until . . ."

"Until what, Hermione? Tell me now, because I don't think my life can get any worse. "

Ron sighed, looking at the floor. "Harry signed the papers to have you put down. He told me today at the office."

"It's official . . . Harry lied to me." A tear streaked down her pale cheek.

Sitting down next to her, Hermione stroked Ginny's head. "No he didn't Ginny."

"Yes! He did, he told me he loved me . . . Does getting married to another woman and signing papers to kill me sound like love to you! More like betrayal!"

"He did love you Gin," Ron spoke up. "I could tell. When he found out you were put into a coma, he nearly died as well."

Ginny choked. "I want to see him . . . though if he signed the papers, he probably hates me."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "Of coarse he doesn't, he still loves you."

She shook her head, another tear running down her neck. "Not when he's getting married to another woman. I can't look him in the eye, or he'd see that I still loved him. He can't know. Promise me you won't tell Harry that I'm awake, yet!"

Ron took a deep breath, looking into Ginny's chocolate eyes. "I-I promise Ginny."

She reached out and hugged him, tears spilling freely down his back. "When the time is right, I will go myself to see him . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey."_

_I looked up into a pair of shining eyes . . . eyes of the one whom I loved. She wasn't supposed to be here tonight._

"_What are you doing here . . . it's too dangerous." It killed me to see her look this way. It was all for me too. She was grieving for me, scared for me, _loving _me. It was too much, she had to leave._

"_Look," her glossy hair fell past her shoulders, glinting in the sunset. "Peter is dead. It won't happen again! I can help you defeat Tom . . . we can do it, together."_

_My eyes closed and I reached blindly for her hand. "No. I can't let you do that."_

_Even with my eyes shut, the waves of anger were apparent. They pushed against my feeble barrier, grinding their way into my soul. No! I can't give in, just can't . . . Won't let it happen again . . . _

"_Why not? You let Ron and Hermione fight, but not me? For goodness sakes, even my mother is fighting! I'm no baby, no matter what you do or say!"_

_Jesus, she's tearing me apart. "I know you're not a baby. Forgive me if I gave you that impression."_

_Stamping her foot, she tore her hand out of mine. "Well, you've got a helluva way in showing it."_

"_You just can't fight sweetheart . . . you can't . . ."_

_The waves of anger were subsiding; I can do this, I had to stay strong. Giving in would be as bad as handing her in to Draco Malfoy himself._

"_Don't call me sweetheart . . ." She sniffed, turning her back to me. _

_Sighing in frustration, I reached past her, producing a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Though I never liked the stuff, it seemed to help calm the nerves in dire situations. Predicaments such as these. _

"_You shouldn't drink," she said, petite fingers closing around the top of the bottle. Oh god, her touch is intoxicating._

_I reluctantly released my grasp, staring into the fire once again. "And you shouldn't be here."_

_The slight pressure on my left side told me she had sat down. "Of all people . . .I would think that you would know what it feels like to be locked up."_

_**Crash**._

_She had thrown the bottle of Whiskey. It exploded onto the floor, spewing bits of glass and it's contents across the floor. She didn't even flinch. _

"_I'm keeping you away for different reasons then Dumbledore did me."_

_Her hands had moved to cup my face, turning it towards her. No. Don't do this to me . . . _

"_And what reasons are those?" it came in a whisper, so close to his ear, and yet so far. I started to breath unevenly as her stare penetrated my barrier again. It was ripping away, the bricks of my mental wall slipping through my fingers like water. I can't bear it . . ._

"_I--" Her face was dangerously close; darn it, move! Too late, she's won . . . The barrier had been destroyed. In it's place, a new wall stood. One that she had made unknowingly . . . One that I had tried to hide;_ _to forget._

"_You can't fight . . . as long as I'm in love with you."_

XoxoxoX

Harry woke with a start, his heart pounding in his throat. That dream . . .

Glancing at the sleeping form of Alex, he rolled up and shakily stepped into the bathroom. His body was drenched in cold sweat, and he felt as though he might be sick.

It was the third time in a row that this dream had haunted him in sleep, ever since he signed the papers for Ginny. Only this time, was the first that he saw her face. The past two nights held her face in shadow, as if he had forgotten what she looked like before going into a coma.

But this time . . . it had been so real. Harry saw the Golden flecks in her brown eyes, the anger in her stance, and even the freckles on her face. Giving himself a mental shake, Harry discarded his clothing and stepped into a hot shower.

"_You can't fight . . . as long as I'm in love with you."_

He turned the heat up higher. Steam cascaded around him, as he banged his head against the shower door. Why did he even care? In three months he was marrying Alex. Little Ginny Weasley wasn't here anymore.

_Yeah, because you killed her._

" I tried to save her twice . . . I just lost the second time. I did not kill Ginny." Even though his body said it, his mind disagreed.

XoxoxoX

"Good Morning Ginny." Hermione walked into the room with a vase of fresh flowers. She carefully set it on Ginny's bedside table, then turned to her younger friend.

"I have good news for you."

Ginny sighed heavily. It had been three days since she had woken up, and she was _still_ in the hospital. Even worse, she could not stop thinking about Harry. The only good thing that had come to staying in the hospital was that she was looking quite healthy again.

"What is it, Hermione?"

The brunette sat on the end of Ginny's bed, smiling brightly. "You get to leave the hospital today."

A grin broke out across Ginny's face. It had been ages since she had smiled, and had to admit, it felt great. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of coarse. There's one thing though."

Ginny's smile flickered a bit. "What? Do I have to sit in a Wheel Chair for a month or something?"

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head. "Ron and I were wondering . . . Since you have no place to stay, would you like to live in our flat for a while?"

"Oh my . . . I would love to, but on one condition. I stay only until I find a place of my own."

Ginny leaned in to hug Hermione. "Of coarse Gin, whatever you want. Oh, by the way. Your Mum wants to see you again in two days."

The younger girl nodded. Only minutes after she had made Ron promise not to tell harry anything, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had burst into the room. Ginny had spent two whole days with her mother, and just yesterday, she had gone home knowing her baby was awake, and also not to tell Harry anything.

"Perfect. So am I going to your flat today? I mean, I'd really like to get into my own clothes."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot." She picked a box off the floor and placed it on Ginny's lap. "It's some of your things, like your wand and- other things. I'll be outside if you need me."

Ginny looked up at her curiously until her friend disappeared behind the door. Then, with a deep breath, she opened the cardboard box.

Hermione had been correct. Her wand was the first thing that Ginny picked up. She was surprised that the Healers had put it in the box. Held together by only a few splinters, the mahogany wand was ruined. Even worse, there was a small, dark-red stain near the bottom of the handle.

_My blood._

She bit her lip before moving on. There were only two more items in the box. One was a black cloak with large rips and holes throughout it. It was obviously the one she was wearing when Malfoy attacked her, only it looked as if it had been cleaned of blood. The final item in the box was wrapped in a white handkerchief.

Hands shaking, Ginny slowly unwound it to find a glittering silver necklace. It had a Tiffany-style chain, the front holding a flat heart. Something inside stirred as she turned the heart over to find an engraving:

_GMW+HJP_

_Luv Forever_

With an electric shock, Ginny dropped the necklace to the floor. The sound of the solid silver hitting hard floor made Hermione open the door nervously. "Ginny, are you going to be okay?"

A single tear could explain the world.

Ginny wordlessly picked up the necklace, holding it to her face as she cried. It was the only remainder of her love with Harry, her only reminder that it wasn't all just a dream.

XoxoxoX

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, sis?" Ron leaned against the doorframe to the Guest bedroom of his and Hermione's flat. Only an hour earlier, Hermione had checked Ginny out of the hospital, bringing her to her temporary home.

Ginny remained silent, hugging her knees to her cheek. The necklace now glinted from around her neck, light bouncing of it's engraving.

Sighing, Ron took hold of the door knob. "If you decide you want to talk, Mione and I are always here for you, okay? Mum will be here the day after tomorrow, but if you want me to call her over, feel free to ask."

As he closed the door with a snap, Ron walked across the hall to his bedroom. "Please, convince her to tell Harry, Mione."

Hermione looked up from her reading book, though it seemed as though she was just staring at it aimlessly. "I know, I know. It's been three days, and tomorrow four. I'll have a chat with her, don't you worry."

He nodded, face expressionless. "How do you think Harry will react?" Ron pulled off his shirt and slid into the cool sheets next to his wife.

"I . . . I don't know." She paused, eyebrows furrowed. "Did you know that Harry gave her the necklace?"

Ron pondered it for a moment. Had he known? Well, Harry and his sister's relationship had been a bitter-sweet one. About two months before Harry had killed Voldemort, she had been captured. Ironically, it was not Malfoy who had done it the first time.

No, It had been Wormtail. The look on his best mate's face when he found out, was undescribable. Even today, he wasn't sure how Harry brought Ginny back.. It was only afterwards that Harry and Ginny had come forward to tell the family that they had been dating.

Then, Ron had thought the relationship was just to cover up feelings of grief for the war. Now, he knew it had to be something else. Something happened two nights before Ginny was put into a coma. Ron suspected that it was on that night that Harry gave her the necklace.

"No, I didn't know."

XoxoxoX

Ginny stared at the door after her brother closed it. If only they knew what happened between them . . . that the night Harry had given her the necklace, was also a night she was going to cherish forever.

But now, Harry was getting married. To some woman named Alex. Ginny closed her eyes, searching her brain. The name Alex sounded familiar. She knew there was noone at Hogwarts that was named Alex, so why did she find it familiar?

_Hi Ginny. It-its me. Harry. Look, all this time that I've been visiting you- I haven't told you about something . . . or really someone. Her name is Alexandra. I met her about two years ago in a dance club_ . . .

_I-I think I love her Ginny . . ._

_I'm going to marry her . . ._

Ginny sighed, pressing a fluffy pillow to her face. Harry had told her about his fiancee before he pulled the plug. As to why he did, well, that was what she had to find out.

XoxoxoX

The next morning, Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Ginny come into the kitchen with a small smile on her face. She sat down in a chair and helped herself to a piece of toast.

"Feeling better, Gin?" Ron was looking at her with a small amount of concern. Did he really want to bring up the topic of Harry when Ginny was feeling good this morning?

She just nodded through a mouthful of food. When she swallowed, she asked a question that almost made Hermione drop the pot of coffee, "Could you tell me where Harry lives?"

"Wait," Hermione said, mouth open slightly. "You want to see Harry? And Ron and i didn't even have to send you there?"

Ginny couldn't help it. She chuckled softly, looking from her brother to Hermione. "So can you tell me where he is? I think I'm going to talk to him . . . Today, around noon."

Ron, patted her on the back. "The sooner its over, the sooner you can relax, Gin. Tell you what. In the office today, I'll make sure Harry is at his flat around noon."

"Okay, thanks Ron. Um, Hermione? Do you have anything casual, yet nice that I can wear?"

Hermione stood up from the table, gesturing for Ginny to follow her. "I have just the thing."

XoxoxoX

Ron was going through paperwork. It had to be the most boring part of being an Auror. At the moment, he had half a mind to curse Tonks for telling him the paperwork wasn't _that bad_. Sure, whatever.

It was around 11:30 when Ron decided he'd better go and see Harry. As he walked down the hall to his old friend's office, he tried to come up with a way to get harry to go home. Ron was just about to knock on the door to the office, when it burst open.

"Huh? Ron? Hey, what's up?"

One look at the bag on Harry's shoulder and the stacked paperwork meant one thing: Harry was going home.

"Oh, hi Harry. Erm, where are you off to?" _Maybe I don't have to do anything after all. _

Harry started to push past Ron, giving him a shake on the shoulder. "Sorry mate, love to chat, but I promised Alex I'd be home by 12:00."

Ron palled. "Wait, what? You going on a date or something? I thought you two don't live together."

Harry raised an eyebrow. " You could say that. And, no, we don't live together . . . Not yet. Anyway, I'll see you later Ron. We have to get together to decide upon wedding details."

"No, don't," but Harry had already apparatted. "Dammit Harry, you'd better not be snogging when Ginny gets there!"

A/N: Yes, you know what's going to happen. You got even more of a glimpse of the plot in this one, too. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione? Don't you think this is a little . . . much?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of coarse not. We want to overdo it. Harry hasn't ever seen you like this, even when you were dating."

This was true. Harry had only seen her in billowy robes. What she was now wearing was the complete opposite. Tight cropped jeans and a long tube-top were most definitely not allowed at Hogwarts.

"Where in the world did you get this, anyway?" Ginny blinked as Hermione tried to put on mascara.

Chuckling, the brunette blushed a little. "Ron quite likes the attire." As Ginny mimed gagging, Hermione put the finishing touches on Ginny's eyes.

When she opened them again, Ginny saddened. "I like it, really, I do . . . but I'm not going over there to win Harry back."

"Isn't that what you want? I know you Ginny . . . I heard you crying last night. You still love him."

Ginny hesitated. Did she want to tell Hermione what had really happened? No, at least not all of it. "Maybe I do still love him. It's just," her voice cracked a little. "He doesn't love me. If I can't have his love, then I'll have to settle for friendship."

Hermione shrugged, giving up temporarily. "Well, it's time you went to see an old friend. Good luck Ginny."

The younger girl turned around before throwing the floo powder into the fire place. "Thanks, I'll need it." With that, she disappeared.

Just as Hermione was cleaning up the make-up from the floor, a loud crack rang throughout the room. "Where is she? Tell me Ginny's still here!"

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the question, Ron repeated, "Where is Ginny?"

"She just left, why-"

"_Dammit_!" Ron slammed his fist against the wall. "Be prepared for a huge episode, Mione," He finally said, voice shaking. "And could you get me a first aid kit?"

XoxoxoX

With a flash, Ginny shot out into an unfamiliar flat. As she stood up, brushing dust of her jeans, Ginny took a look around. It was a spacious flat, very much like a bachelor pad. Somehow, the thought of Alex not living with Harry comforted her nerves.

There was a large, black-leather couch in the middle of the room. A briefcase sat, tossed carelessly upon it. She smirked a little as she remembered about Harry's terrible organization skills.

_So typical._

Walking into the huge, marble kitchen, Ginny spotted a center table with pictures on it. One of them looked like a Hogwarts-day picture of Hermione, Ron, and obviously Harry. Another one was of Harry and a brunette girl hugging.

_That must be Alex._

She picked up the picture, looking closely. It had been a long time since she had seen Harry, and even a picture was a vast improvement. He looked happy, holding his fiancee close after what looked like a Quidittch game win.

Shaking her head, Ginny moved onto the last picture, only to have her breath catch in her throat. It was a picture of herself and Harry. She was smiling into the camera, but Harry wasn't. His emerald eyes were on her, a crooked grin on his face.

Ginny shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry, when a thumping noise came from down the hall. She tore her gaze away from the picture, facing a door that was slightly open.

_Okay, I can do this . . . It's only Harry. _

XoxoxoX

Harry was kissing his fiancee passionately, not catching the creaking sounds of footsteps heading toward the room. When he was truly honest with himself, harry knew he wasn't really paying attention to Alex either. No, his mind was still on the dreams he had been having about Ginny.

It was only when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the doorway, that his mind cleared of all thoughts of the dreams. Prying his lips from Alex's, he slowly turned his head to see who had interrupted his embrace.

Ginny was standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock, hand covering her mouth to keep from screaming.

_Holy mother of-_

Harry dropped Alex to the floor, tilting his head as he looked at the girl in front of him. Was this who he really thought it was? It could be . . . but how?

"Gi-Ginny?"

She slowly removed her hands from her mouth, backing out of the doorway. He followed, Alex forgotten on the floor. "Is that you?"

A thought ran through Harry's head as he stared at Ginny. _No, this can't be she. Ginny never had a body like this, she never wore sexy clothing or make-up, that was more like Lavender or Parvati. But those are her eyes . . . and her lips._ His heart clenched.

Ginny was eyeing Alex, before looking back up at Harry. He had lipstick on his face. Had she not been completely traumatized, she would have been laughing hysterically.

Besides, at the moment, there was only one thing on her mind. _Run._ But Ginny couldn't seem to make herself run. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own, moving steadily backwards. _Move, now!_ She finally did.

"Hey! Wait!" Harry watched, as if in slow motion, red hair whipping around the corner. It seemed now, for the second time in his life, he didn't go after her. Instead, he collapsed into a nearby chair, staring at the ground.

"Who the heck was that?" Alex was now peering out the window, craning her neck to try and catch another glimpse of Ginny.

Harry sighed, his fingers absent mindedly tracing a strange scar on his forearm. He had told Alex that it was received in the triwizard tournament from the dragon. Deep down, he knew it came from no such thing . . .

"That Alex, that was the girl I thought I pulled the plug on."_Both our love and her life._

XoxoxoX

"Why did you punch the wall?" Hermione was kneeling in front of Ron, fixing his hand. "Seems like something Harry would do."

Ron tensed at Harry's name. "Maybe it was something Harry provoked." He quickly changed the subject. "Isn't there a potion you can put on this to heal it?"

"Ronald . . . don't you change the subject. And no, there isn't a healing potion because I used the last of it yesterday when--"

"I know, I know." He ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "I'll tell you, but you won't like it. Okay, so I went to see Harry to make sure he would be there when Ginny was, right?"

Hermione nodded, tongue between her teeth as she carefully pulled dead skin away from Ron's bleeding knuckles. "Go on, go on."

"Well, I did see Harry, and he did go home on time. He just, he wasn't exactly . . . alone? OW! MERLIN HERMIONE!"

She didn't pay attention, though Hermione had indeed accidentally pulled away too much with the tweezers. "Are you saying--and stop with the hysterics, it didn't hurt that much--Harry went home to-to, well you know! With Alex?"

Ron nodded through gritted teeth. "I really think he's . . . what are you doing here?"

Harry had just appeared before their eyes, a serious look on his face. "How long?"

Hermione hugged Harry quickly, hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. "How long what, Harry? How long have Ron and I been married? Well, you know that, around--"

"No, I meant how long has Ginny been out of her coma. Or is this some kind of cruel joke you're both playing on me? Because as you can see, I am not laughing." He crossed his arms, feeling slightly betrayed. It was obvious that his two best friends knew and he hadn't.

"Yes, we can see," Ron has stood up and was now facing Harry with Hermione. "As can we see that you wouldn't have even cared if she was awake because you were the one who killed her anyway."

"RON!" Hermione turned, shocked that her husband would even say such a thing. "Harry didn't kill Ginny!"

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. His mind had already told him multiple times that he had, so the fact that someone was telling it to his face was nothing new. "Why would you think I wouldn't care if Ginny woke up? I died the day she was attacked by Malfoy! It killed be to see her white as parchment, lying on the hospital bed. Why would you think that?"

"Why would you pull the plug?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he watched his friend stare at the floor. Harry didn't answer. "You see? Even if we did tell you she was awake, maybe she didn't want to see you after she found out you were getting married!"

Harry frowned, "You told her? Maybe I wanted to tell her myself!"

"Oh shut it, both of you!" Hermione moved between the two men, pushing them apart with her hands. "Ron, you have no right to say Harry wouldn't care if Ginny woke up. Harry, I wouldn't be so shocked since Ginny caught you and Alex snogging."

She rolled her eyes, giving yet another push in her attempt of keeping both wizards from tearing each other apart. "I happen to know that we are all twenty-two years old. Think we can sit down and discuss this matter in an orderly fashion?"

"Yeah," Ron grumbled, slumping down into the nearby couch. He finally glanced up at Harry when Hermione prodded him in the arm. "What do you want me to do, Harry? Go up to her and tell he she was imagining the scene of you snogging a witch she's never seen before? Tough luck."

Harry swallowed, scuffing his feet against the cream-colored rug. "No-but I . . . What was she even doing at my flat today? How did she even know where I lived?"

"I told her. Ginny wanted to see you, mate." He bit his lip for a moment before continuing. "I tried to tell you at work today, but you just sauntered off."

"She wanted to see me? I don't get it . . . how does this whole 'coma' thing work?"

This time Hermione spoke. "She's basically still eighteen. Well, mentally anyway." She grimaced as the words came out, looking carefully at her friend.

Harry paused, putting the pieces together in his head. "Does she still . . . love me?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, Harry's gaze never breaking away . . .

A/n: Haha, you'll just have to wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was running down the street. She was in shock, hardly caring where she was going.

_How will I ever face him again? I got a front row seat of the snogfest show!_ _Now I'm not even sure I can be friends with him . . ._

As she made her way into a small town, Ginny stopped at a pub. After hesitating, she pushed the door open and entered the dim light of the bar.

"What'll it be?" A dirty man whose hair seemed to have an entire bottle of gel in it looked up at her from behind the counter. He reminded her of a fat professor Snape.

"Oh, um . . ."

"Try the Firewhiskey," a friendly male voice sounded from behind her. Even in her shock over Harry, Ginny had to admit that the man now sitting next to her was extremely good-looking.

Harry was about the average height, around 5'11. He had a cleft chin, dimples, and thick messy hair. Not to mention he was fit from numerous war and Auror training. This man was just as gorgeous, but in a different way. He was about 6'2, had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. When he smiled at her, Ginny also realized his teeth were perfectly white.

"Okay, then." She smiled at the man before turning back to the bartender. "I'll take a Firewhiskey." Just as she was handing the Snape-lookalike money, the mystery wizard held back her hand.

"No, let me." He paid for her drink and his own, handing the glass to her.

"Thank-you," She took the glass of Amber liquid and took a sip. "Ahh!" It burned all the way down her throat to her stomach, where it finally turned ice cold and then normal.

The man laughed, giving her a pat on her back. "First time, eh?"Ginny nodded, coughing.

"So what's your name?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

The man looked startled. "Harry Potter's old girlfriend? I heard you were in a coma."

Ginny took another sip of the alcohol. _It's not bad as you get used to it. Better then feeling the pain that Harry's caused me . . ._

"I woke up." She shrugged, turning to the man again. "Who're you?"

The man grinned. "Name's Jack. Pleased to meet you Milady."

Ginny tipped her now half-empty glass. "Pleasure's all mine."

Jack nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Have you heard though, Harry Potter's getting married? I would think you'd be upset. I know I would be if I found out that the person I loved was getting married to someone else."

She laughed, tilting her head. "Oh, I'm upset all right. Don't you think otherwise."

"So is that why you're here?"

Ginny nodded, turning toward Jack. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Jack shook his head. "Oh, well for the sake of my story, imagine you did. What would you do if you saw your girlfriend snogging a different guy?"

Jack snorted. "And this is hypothetically right? I mean, this wouldn't have to do with Harry and his fiancee, would it?"

"Perhaps yes, perhaps no. Just answer the question and maybe I'll tell you." She drowned the rest of her drink.

"I would curse the idiot into obliviation. Did you do that to Harry?"

"No, I just ran here."

Jack clapped, grinning. "Gotcha. How did this all happen, anyway? Obviously you haven't been awake for the past two years, or Harry would still be with you. I know I would."

_He's flirting with you. This isn't right, especially when I still love Harry._ _No, it's probably all in my mind. He's just being a friend._

"Well, I woke up about five days ago to find my boyfriend is getting married. That's all one needs to know to get the entire picture straight." Ginny picked up the second glass of Firewhiskey that the bartender had placed in front of her.

Jack pushed another few sickles to the man. "And when you went to see him--"

"I found him getting snogged by his fiancee, yes. Look, can we talk about something else, this is really getting to me."

"Okay then, how old are you?"

Ginny took another sip of whiskey. "Eighte- sorry, twenty-one. I keep forgetting that I was gone for three years. How old are you?"

Jack swirled his drink around. "Twenty-five."

"Really? You don't look it."

Jack grinned. "Oh, so you've been looking?"

"Nope."

"Since you just woke up, where have you been living?"

Ginny coughed again. "I've been living with my brother Ron and his wife Hermione."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Hermione Granger? I work with her!"

"No kidding! You're a healer?" Ginny took yet another sip of whiskey, even though she was beginning to feel a bit faint.

"Yeah, I even know where she and her husband live. She's with Ron, you say? Nice chap, great chess player. It's almost as if he cheats. Do you– What the heck?"

Ginny collapsed in her bar chair, head in her arms on the counter. The bartender didn't give her a second glance, since it happened all the time. He just cleared away her glasses and turned to a new customer.

Jack picked up her head with one hand, let go, and watched as it fell against her arms again like a deadweight. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner Ginny Weasley." He laughed, hoisting her into his arms. At least he found out where she lived, or he'd have been in real trouble.

XoxoxoX

_It was dark, musty, and humid. The dungeon held empty cells, all equally chilling and life-draining. He started to walk, his feet making squelching noises against the damp ground._

_Even in the dark, the red hair stood out against all the other cells. Heart hammering in his throat, he sprinted into the cell with a loud, "Reducto!"_

"_Ginny, please be all right!" _

_There was blood , a lot of it. It coated the floors, her robes, his hands. He lifted her sark-white face off the cold ground, cradling her in his arms. _

"_I'm sorry Harry . . ." She started to close her eyes, tears mixing with the blood._

"_NO! Ginny, don't do this, you have to stay awake, please!" He shook her slightly until her brown eyes appeared again. " Stay with me," he whispered, wiping her face clean of tears._

_She just shook her head and took a stuttering breath. "There's . . . there's something I have to tell you . . ."_

"_Anything." He pulled her close, stroking her hair in an effort to keep her awake._

"_I . . . I love you."_

"_What? Gin, no GIN!" Her body stiffened in his arms as the last of her life left. He shuddered, her words still affecting him._

"_So you decided to come, did you? You must know, the pain she inflicted upon herself did not come from me. It came from the other death eaters."_

_His fists clenched, eyes blazing with fury. Wormtail did this to her. He was the one who kidnaped her . . . he was going to pay. Standing up, he turned to face the man who had caused him so much misery. The man that had betrayed his parents, betrayed him, killed the one person who actually loved him._

"_You'll pay for this!" He lashed out at Wormtail, knocking the small man off his feet. Fists hit every inch of the body that he could reach, smashing bones upon bones beneath his fingers. _

"_Crucio!"_

_He screamed in agony as death eaters appeared all around him. Wormtail stood up, blood dripping down his front._

"_Dear, dear, little one. We are in trouble now, aren't we. The Dark Lord will be ever so pleased to hear that you fell into his excellently constructed plan." _

_The death eater gave a flick of his wand, and the screams subsided. "Go to hell, Malfoy!" His stupid outburst was rewarded with another wave of pain. He had to think now, or die._

_Mustering up all his strength, he let forth the power that he had been working on ever since Dumbledore found it. The room filled with a blinding light, a force surging through every cell, knocking all death eaters off their feet._

_He coughed, collapsing against a wall. And so it had begun, his becoming a murderer. The curse he had just preformed had no exact name. Dumbledore had called it 'the death eater defeater' curse. He had to pay a small price though, for the one time it could be used. _

_He looked down at his forearm to see a deep gauge in his skin, bleeding profusely. Gritting his teeth, he tore off a piece of his cloak, wrapping it tightly around the injury as a makeshift bandage._

_Glancing around the room, he crawled over Malfoy's limp form and into Ginny's open cell. She was breathing . . ._

"_Merlin!" He choked, shrugging off his cloak and wrapping her small body inside it, hoping to get her warm._

_Then, taking a deep breath, he lifted her up. His muscles, soar from the cruciatus, screamed in protest as her full weight fell against his arms. Panting heavily and scar bleeding, Harry strode out of the dungeon, Ginny in hand. _

XoxoxoX

Harry paused, putting the pieces together in his head. "Does she still . . . love me?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, Harry's gaze never breaking away.

"Erm, I-" Ron stuttered, remembering Ginny's words. "No Mate, she doesn't." Ron looked back down at the ground, guilty for lying to his best mate.

Harry sighed, nodding as he rubbed his eyes. "Thank merlin." _What do you mean, thank merlin? _

Grimacing at Harry's words, Hermione cleared her throat. "Where is Ginny, anyway?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"WHAT! My baby sister is out there, all alone? She can't apparate! She doesn't have a wand!" Ron started to pace, stealing angry glances at Harry.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know she was awake because _someone_ didn't tell me. And why doesn't she have a wand?"

Hermione stood up, stopping Ron from his nervous tracks. "It broke in two when the Burrow was destroyed."

"How could you let her out without a wand?" Harry was starting to get worried. From what he saw before, Ginny wasn't exactly ugly. What if someone took advantage of her?

"Shit." Harry was just about to apparate away when there was a knock on the door. Striding over, he opened it to see a man. What really surprised him was that Ginny was passed out in his arms.

"Jack?" Hermione looked curiously from her co-worker to the girl in his arms. "What happened?"

"What do you think? Drank too much and she passed out." Jack strode into the room, glancing at Harry who had an odd look on his face. "Where's her room?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Ron sighed, sitting down on the couch. He liked Jack, he was a good man. Maybe things would turn around for his little sister.

As soon as Jack left, Harry advanced slightly on Hermione. "Who is he?"

Hermione refrained from smiling. "He's my co-worker. You'd like him, Harry. He sort of reminds me of you." Harry mumbled something before sitting down next to Ron.

Jack returned, running his hands through his hair. "Is she okay?" Harry was looking at Jack in a concerned way.

He shrugged, heading for the door. "She should be fine. I put a hangover spell on her. Hermione, you can make the follow-up potion tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, waving goodbye as Jack grinned, closing the door. "Well then, Ginny's all right. Harry, shouldn't you be home with Alex?"

"Yeah, uh . . . Can you guys tell Ginny to meet me tomorrow at my flat around noon? I won't be kissing this time," he added lamely.

Ron nodded, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I'll hold you to that."

XoxoxoX

The next morning, Ginny woke up with an extremely bad headache. _What happened last night?_ She rolled over, shielding her eyes from the sunlight that was streaming through her window. As Ginny turned to look at herself in the mirror, she found a note taped to it.

_Ginny, had a good time even if you passed out. It was funny, you should have seen your face. Anyway, if you ever feel like it, give me a visit. Hermione knows where I live._

_Jack_


	7. Chapter 7

Harry strummed his fingertips against the tabletop, sighing deeply. In about five minutes, a certain redheaded witch was to appear at his flat. He had made sure that Alex would be out of the way so the two could have a talk. A talk about . . . Things.

It was weird, really. After three years of his friend being in a coma, she just suddenly . . . woke up. How was that even possible? And right after he signed the papers for her release. What if that Healer had been correct? No, that would be preposterous. After all, that was the reason Harry hadn't told anybody else about the theory. Besides, the fact was that it wouldn't have helped anyway . . . Not after what he had discovered.

Harry sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. Where the heck was Ginny? What if she didn't want to come . . . No, she had to come. He had to ask her something. Just as he was about to get himself a glass of water, there was a knock on the door.

_Okay, relax. It's going to be fine._

He opened the door slowly to see Ginny. She was wearing a nervous expression on her face, hands in her pockets.

"Erm, hi. Ron said you wanted to see me?"

Harry nodded, opening the door wider. "Yeah, come on in." He turned, leading her into the kitchen. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Ginny sat down in the chair adjacent from his, plucking imaginary lint off her shirt. "No thanks, I'm still a bit peaky."

Harry sat down too, trying to keep a light conversation going. "Oh, that's right. You were at that pub yesterday."

"Yes. Yes I was."

Silence blanketed the room, both young adults looking at their hands. "Look Ginny. The reason I asked Ron to tell you to come here, was because I know we have some things to discuss."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side. "Obviously."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He didn't like that tone ov voice. "Right. Okay, first of all, I wanted to ask you if you remember anything from that night."

"Nope, not a thing." She coughed, biting her bottom lip.

He sighed. "Come on Ginny, this isn't easy for me either. I know what happened must be hard for you, but--"

"Hard for me?" She stood up, voice shaking with anger. "No shit it's hard for me! I wake up after being in a coma to find that my life had taken a turn for the worst! I missed everything! I didn't get to see my brother and best friend's wedding! I missed getting a job! Hard for me? Well duh! And most of all, I lost my boyf--"

She stopped mid-word, realizing what she had almost said. Harry however, finished it for her.

"Boyfriend." He looked into her eyes now, truly feeling sorry for her. "That's another thing we need to talk about."

Ginny sat back down, crossing her arms. "No, we don't need to talk about it. Yesterday was enough of an explanation."

Harry blushed, looking away. "That's not what I meant. Besides, how is that an explanation?"

She laughed, though Harry noticed she didn't really find the situation funny. "Come on, Harry. Don't you think seeing someone clean another's tonsils is explanation enough?"

"All right, stop it! I didn't ask for you to come here for no reason! I asked you to come here to have a civilized conversation! But obviously you don't act your age!"

Ginny glared at him, a lone tear trickling down her hair. "Obviously I'm not 'mature' enough to hang around the likes of famous people. Good day to you, Mr. Potter." She started to stand up, the hurt burning in her eyes.

Harry calmed down, realizing what he had just said. It wasn't exactly her fault that she acted like an eighteen-year-old. She had been in a coma. "You don't have to call me that," he whispered, reaching out to pull her back down. "In fact, I wish you not to call me that. You're my best friend, Ginny. Even a coma couldn't take that away from you. I'm sorry, okay?"

Ginny bit her lip, allowing herself to be pulled back into the chair. "Thank-you. I-I guess I owe you an apology as well."

She swallowed, eyeing Harry warily. "I was kind of rude earlier."

Harry raised a hand in a mocking elementary school way, grinning. "That one's me. The first time in three years that you see me and Alex's head is blocking the way."

Ginny gigged, remembering something. "Technically, the first time I saw you was after the kiss when you were wearing lipstick."

"Seriously?" He blushed, self-consciously wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "There's something I never thought I'd hear. Hey, you learn something new every day."

She laughed, "That's for sure. Yesterday I learned not to drink more than two glasses of Whiskey."

Harry's facial expression hardened for some reason. "Yeah . . . At least What's-his-face was there when you learned."

"Yeah, Jack." She eyed Harry, searching for the reason of his sudden change in mood, but he kept his eyes cast down.

"I'm glad it was him and not somebody who would take advantage of me. I mean, some prick could have had their nasty way with me."

Under the table, Harry's fist clenched. "Yeah. But it didn't happen, right? This guy Jack . . . who's to say he did have his way with you, and then brought you home to make it look like he didn't?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I don't think so. Well, besides the obvious facts, I know he didn't."

"Obvious facts?"

"Oh, um, Ỳknow . . . I would be, erm, soar." She suddenly found her fingernails very interesting.

Harry blushed, running a hand though his hair. "But with you being unconscious, maybe you wouldn't be."

"I still know he didn't." She sighed, shifting slightly in her seat. "Not after the note he left."

"Note? What do you mean?"

She shrugged, grimacing at the way Harry seemed so interested in Jack. "He wanted to see me again."

Harry's mouth dropped slightly, but he closed it before Ginny noticed. "He asked you out? He hardly even knows you!"

"Actually, we had a long talk before I passed out. He knows about my current situation. Besides, it was just a note. It's not like he was even asking me out. More like he wanted to be friends."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Ginny, no guy ever wants to be 'just friends'. They always want something more. Watch, in a few months, it'll turn into 'friends with benefits'."

"But Harry . . . Isn't that what we were?" She said it in a whisper, almost as if she hadn't meant to say it at all.

"No . . . That was . . . That was different. We were at war, times have changed."

She nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "What's the difference? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? It's all the same. Honestly, have you looked at your erm, wedding script? Is that what you call it?"

"You mean what we say at the altar?"

"Yes. Don't you say, 'my best friend'? After all, most marriages where one marries their friend it turns out better." She gave him a small smile. "Which is why I'm happy for you. You're marrying your friend."

"Yeah, I'm marrying my friend." _Not your best friend._

"So," Ginny coughed, looking around the kitchen. "When are you and Alex getting married?"

"Oh, in about four months. We've been engaged for two."

She scratched the back of her neck, fingers snagging on the necklace. "That's nice. Are you excited?"

Harry grinned. "Who wouldn't be?"

She smiled back, strumming her fingers against the table. "Who's going to be your best man?"

"Ron of coarse. Hermione's going to be a bridesmaid. I also have all of your brothers as groomsman. Should be a nice picture, eh? One black-haired wizard in a mass of red."

"Yes, it'll be a keeper." There was a pause before Harry voiced exactly what Ginny had been thinking.

"Listen, Ginny. There's something I want to ask you. I would, that is, Alex and I, would be honored if you would be a bridesmaid in our wedding." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

Something inside Ginny clenched, but she ignored it. Harry was happy with Alex. If he was happy, so was she. "Of coarse I will be in the wedding."

Harry sighed, grinning as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank-you. You don't know how much this means to me."

_Oh no . . . I can't do this anymore. I have to give it back to him, especially if I'm actually going to be in the wedding. It just feels like the right thing to do. _

Ginny bit her lip, bringing her hands behind her neck to unclasp the necklace. She slowly folded it before setting it onto the table.

He seemed to freeze for a moment at the sight of it, picking it off the wood. "Is this . . . I gave this to you. The night that we, well . . ."

She gave a small smile, before turning toward the door. "I'll see you later. I promised Mum I'd meet her today. "

He only nodded, still fingering the heart hanging on the silver chain. The door closed with a snap, leaving him to his private thoughts and the necklace.

XoxoxoX

Ginny got back to Ron and Hermione's flat around eleven at night, happy and filled with Mrs. Weasley's turkey. She set down her wand and the leftovers that she had been assigned to give to Ron.

"Ginny, is that you?" Hermione walked into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe. "How was your meeting with Harry? Ran awfully late, didn't it?"

"Hermione! I left his flat around 2:30! I was at the Burrow, remember?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, that's right. Too bad . . ."

Resisting the urge to smile, Ginny handed the turkey to Hermione. "For your prince charming."

"Hardly charming," she grumbled, taking the package and putting it into the refrigerator. "You should see him right now, drooling all over my pillow."

This time Ginny really did smile. "Good old Ron, he never changes. Well, I'm tired . . . long day."

"Hey, you have to tell me all about your meeting with Harry!"

"I will in the morning, okay? G̀night." After hugging her friend, Ginny walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. She was surprised to find an envelope with a small note sitting on her bed. She picked up the note and read:

_I meant for you to keep it._

Then, tipping the envelope upside-down, a silver necklace fell onto her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny stared at the necklace sitting on her bed, waves of confusion and anger rushing over her body. She stood there a moment, shaking slightly until the waves overpowered her. Collapsing onto a pillow, Ginny let out the tears that she had been holding back ever since she had seen Harry and Alex snogging.

_This isn't right! I'm going to be_ _in his sodding wedding! I can't love him!_

She lay there for a while, silently sobbing away her emotions, until an idea popped into her head.

_What I need is a job. A job that will keep me busy and from seeing Harry. I have to get over him. _

XoxoX

Harry banged his head against the pile of paperwork, cursing as he did so. After all the training to be an Auror, most of the job was to sign parchment. That is, until a case came along that he was allowed to take.

"Are you signing the papers with your forehead? If you like, I could transfigure your head into a quill, it would probably be less painful."

Harry lifted his head, glaring at Tonks. "Would you like me to transfigure your arm into Remus's head? That way you can look at him all the time."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at Harry, taking a seat next to his. "Now you don't go getting into my relationships, and I won't go getting into yours."

"I have nothing to hide." Harry crossed his arms.

She held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. You have nothing to hide. However, I find myself pondering why you were banging your head against a table."

When Harry glared once again, Tonks smiled. "I'm kidding with you," She said. "I don't even think I would really want to know the answer."

She handed him a pile of forms from which she withdrew from her bag. Harry groaned, kicking the table. "More forms? Merlin, I'm going to quit!"

"Oh, calm down. These aren't forms, they're an assignment."

Harry sat up immediately, snatching the forms from Tonks's hands, almost making her fall out of her chair.

It took a few minutes while Harry read the first page of his assignment. The more he read, the more his fist clenched around the file. "You've got to be kidding me," he whispered in an annoyed way.

Tonks patted his shoulder. "Good luck, kid."

XoxoX

The next couple of days were busy for Ginny. She spent most of her time trying to find a job amongst the Ministry, but nothing fit her wanting. It was a cold Wednesday morning that found her waiting for a job interview as a Secretary. She was sitting in a small chair by the examining room when she heard a voice.

"Ginny Weasley, aren't you the busy one?" A tall man with dark-brown hair swept through the hall, hands clad with a few folders.

"Busy? I'm not busy!" It took a few moments for Ginny to recognize the wizard as the one she had met at the pub. "Jack?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "No, Charlie. Of coarse it's Jack! Jeeze woman, what have you been doing? My bushy-haired co-worker says you've been drowning in job interviews."

Ginny shrugged, straightening her file that was sitting on her lap. "I can't go on my whole life living off of Hermione and Ron. I need a job."

Jack flopped down in the chair adjacent to her's raising an eyebrow. "And you haven't found one measly job out of twenty?"

"No, it was eighteen! Hermione really needs to learn to actually work on her patients instead of talking."

"Oh, but we do work. Here, let me see your file. I'm on break at the moment and, from what Hermione says, you could use the help."

She shrugged, handing over the folder. "Don't go looking through anything personal."

Jack grinned, stretching a bit as he shifted through her file. After a moment, he said,"Y'know, you should try to get into Auror school. You have top marks in DA DA. It's the best time of the year, actually."

Ginny bit her lip, pondering the choice. "Why's that?"

"Because there's a big case going on right now. Apparently there's rumors of a dark wizard in the United States. Important people were killed by him, so they've been keeping it quiet here in England. The chief Aurors are thinking about picking one of the best trainees to become a junior Auror because they need more wizards on stand."

"Junior Auror? What's that?"

"I want to say assistant, but they're one step above that. They get to help normal Aurors with cases."

Ginny smirked. "Oh, sounds fun. I get to 'assist' an Auror."

He finally looked up, smirking back. "Let's look at your options, Miss. Weasley. You sit in a dodgy old office, typing report papers for some old wizard who has lost the ability to hear correctly in his left ear, or you try out for the position of Junior Auror. It's a simple choice."

She ignored the first option completely. "Do you really think I should try? I mean, what if I don't get Junior Auror?"

"Then you go on to complete the normal training. You'll be a real Auror in a few years."

Ginny hesitated. "Well . . . When are the tryouts?"

"Actually, it's kind of a training thing. An Auror trains you until he thinks the trainees are ready. Then the chief executives choose a witch and wizard. Each are trained separately." Here Jack paused, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Why are they trained separately?"

He chuckled, handing her folder back. "Imagine that you are a bloke. You have just started to train when a beautiful blonde witch catches your eye. She's wearing tight shorts, a sports bra, and--"

"Okay, okay, I get the point. You guys are so . . .hormonal!" She whacked the top of his head with the folder.

"Yes, we are aren't we?" He rose, pointing down the hall. "I'd hurry if I were you. Training starts tomorrow, so you have to sign up today."

Ginny nodded. "Right. Erm, thank-you. Thanks for helping me find a suitable job."

"Will you repay the favor?"

"Sure . . ."

"Let me take you to dinner this Saturday." Jack tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms. "You owe me."

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's such a good idea. It's just . . ." She thought about telling him the truth. The truth being that she was still in love with a certain engaged wizard, to whom she promised to be in a wedding. However, the words were halfway to her mouth before she forced them back down.

"If in fact I do choose to be a trainee, I won't want any, erm, distractions. You understand, right?"

Jack smiled. "Ginny, I mean as friends."

She hesitated, mouth opening to answer.

XoxoX

"_Hey." _

I looked up into a pair of shining eyes . . . eyes of the one whom I loved. She wasn't supposed to be here tonight.

"What are you doing here . . . it's too dangerous." It killed me to see her look this way. It was all for me too. She was grieving for me, scared for me, loving me. It was too much, she had to leave.

"Look," her glossy hair fell past her shoulders, glinting in the sunset. "Peter is dead. It won't happen again! I can help you defeat Tom . . . we can do it, together."

My eyes closed and I reached blindly for her hand. "No. I can't let you do that."

Even with my eyes shut, the waves of anger were apparent. They pushed against my feeble barrier, grinding their way into my soul. No! I can't give in, just can't . . . Won't let it happen again . . .

"Why not? You let Ron and Hermione fight, but not me? For goodness sakes, even my mother is fighting! I'm no baby, no matter what you do or say!"

Jesus, she's tearing me apart. "I know you're not a baby. Forgive me if I gave you that impression."

Stamping her foot, she tore her hand out of mine. "Well, you've got a helluva way in showing it."

"You just can't fight sweetheart . . . you can't . . ."

The waves of anger were subsiding; I can do this, I had to stay strong. Giving in would be as bad as handing her in to Draco Malfoy himself.

"Don't call me sweetheart . . ." She sniffed, turning her back to me.

Sighing in frustration, I reached past her, producing a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Though I never liked the stuff, it seemed to help calm the nerves in dire situations. Predicaments such as these.

"You shouldn't drink," she said, petite fingers closing around the top of the bottle. Oh god, her touch is intoxicating.  
I reluctantly released my grasp, staring into the fire once again. "And you shouldn't be here."

The slight pressure on my left side told me she had sat down. "Of all people . . .I would think that you would know what it feels like to be locked up."

**Crash.**

She had thrown the bottle of Whiskey. It exploded onto the floor, spewing bits of glass and it's contents across the floor. She didn't even flinch.

"I'm keeping you away for different reasons then Dumbledore did me."

Her hands had moved to cup my face, turning it towards her. No. Don't do this to me . . .

"And what reasons are those?" It came in a whisper, so close to my ear, and yet so far. I started to breath unevenly as her stare penetrated my barrier again. It was ripping away, the bricks of my mental wall slipping through my fingers like water. I can't bear it . . .

"I--" Her face was dangerously close; darn it, move! Too late, she's won . . . The barrier had been destroyed. In it's place, a new wall stood. One that she had made unknowingly . . . One that I had tried to hide; to forget.

"You can't fight . . . as long as I'm in love with you."

_With the barrier gone, there was nothing holding me back. I closed the remaining space between us, kissing her for all she was worth. She startled me when I felt the same emotion returned, if not more._

_I read somewhere that everything happened for a reason. At first I laughed, for this could not be true. Why had I been chosen as the one Voldemort wanted dead? Why did my parents have to die? Why did Ginny have to be captured by Wormtail? But now, being here with Ginny, I have to admit that I finally agree._

_Ginny and I were supposed to meet tonight. If not, I would not have told her how I have come to feel. _

_XoxoxoX_

_I rolled over, reaching into the pocket of my jacket, which was hanging on the arm of the couch. After a moment, my hand found the package that I had been looking for._

"_Here, Gin . . . This is for you."_

_She looked at me curiously before taking the tissue-wrapped present. As she opened it, a hint of silver caught the dim light that came from a lamp beside them._

"_Harry, you . . ." She trailed off as she saw what was engraved on the silver heart which was attached to the necklace. _

_I looked into her eyes, which were flooded with happiness and confusion. "It's just in case, you know . . . if I don't come back."_

_The brims of her eyes filled with tears. "I don't have anything to give you! What if I don't come back?"_

_I shook my head. "But you will come back, Ginny." I grasped her hand tightly, forcing her to look me in the eye. "Promise me you'll stay at the Burrow. Promise me you'll stay safe."_

_Her other hand tightened around the necklace. "I promise."  
_

_**A/n: Oy, huge wait there! I'm sooooo sorry, school has been really hectic! For my bachelor fans out there, the next chapter is almost done. It should be posted later this week.**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First off, part of the reason I didn't update sooner was because of the lack of reviews I recieved for the previous chapter. Do you guys still want me to continue the story? Anyway, this is sort of a dark chapter, so good luck. Also, a reminder that this IS a Harry/Ginny story, and they will eventually get together. I'm not one of the mean authors who says the story is H/G and then makes Ginny leave Harry forever, or something. Enjoy!**

XoxoX

Jack smiled. "Ginny, I mean as friends."

She hesitated, mouth opening to answer. Her head was swimming as she tried to force up some kind of answer, but it seemed as though she'd lost the will to speak. Why did that sentence sound so familiar? Why was it that she felt as if she'd heard somebody else say that before?

_Ginny, I mean as friends. _

The words repeated in her mind, over and over again until they no longer sounded like Jack's friendly voice. They became twisted and stretched, worse then the sound of fingernails scratching on a chalkboard.

_Ginny, I mean as friends. _

The world around her started to blur, Jack's voice an echo as he asked, "Ginny? Are you okay?" She began to feel as if she were entering a dark void, so empty and cold that it sent chills down her spine.

Ginny fell to the floor, curling up into a ball, pressing her hands to her ears in a desperate attempt to block the words out. But they kept coming, pushing her farther into her own little world until the actual world was gone . . .

XoxoX

_She was sitting in front of the fire, hand clutched around the necklace that Harry had given her only two nights before. She hadn't seen him or her family since then, only the Aurors that were on guard at the Burrow. And even they weren't exactly good conversationalists. After all, they were to remain invisible, just like she was._

_She knew the war was starting in just an hour's time. That in just an hour's time, her entire family and all her friends would be putting themselves into danger. She shivered, clutching the necklace even harder. Harry was out there, fighting for his life and the lives of others. What if he failed? No! He wasn't going to fail! She was going to see him the next morning, along with the rest of her family, and she was going to hug everybody until it hurt._

_She stood up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and walking silently over to the window. The cold breeze soothed her nerves as she looked out into the night. It had to be around ten o'clock, because the only light in the inky sky was the crescent moon. She sighed, starting to turn away from the window when she heard a loud crack from outside._

_She jumped, flying back around to stare into the trees, searching for the culprit of the sound. She reminded herself that there was only something to worry about when the Aurors sent out a signal. But just to be safe . . ._

_Dropping the blanket, she crept over to the kitchen. However, she had barely stepped past the scrubbed table when she heard one of the Auror's blood curdling scream streak out through the silent night air. It chilled her insides, freezing her heart. What to do? She heard the distinct sound of a limp body falling to the floor outside before she snapped into action._

_There was a hideout in the backyard, not a block past the trees. If she could only get to the backdoor, or a window, even, she could get out and start sprinting into the shelter of trees. Taking a deep breath, she got to her hands and knees, crawling under the windows so not to be seen._

_It wasn't long before she heard another scream that sounded as if it were more than one person. She froze for a moment, closing her eyes in fear. Did she dare to stand up and sprint for the door? But suddenly, the front door flew open, cracking against the wall. HIDE! But it was too late._

_"Hello, weaselette. Surprised to see me?" The all too familiar voice became louder as the owner stepped into her view. Malfoy smirked when he saw her horror-stricken expression, and leaned against the wall in a casual way._

_"Guess it's just you and I tonight, eh? It's too bad that your Auror friends out there couldn't stay as well, but they're a bit," he turned, an evil glint in his eye as he gave a swish of his wand, sealing the door shut, "Tied up at the moment," he finished._

_She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy? Sure, he wasn't the best wizard of the bunch, but a Death Eater? Her mind was reeling, hoping to find a way to escape. She had left her wand by the fire, so she couldn't use it. Maybe she could . . ._

_"And don't even think about making an escape through that window," Malfoy drawled lazily, his grey eyes flashing. "If I were you, I'd stay put." With another wave of his wand, she found she couldn't move or speak._

_"So," Malfoy carried on, as if everything he had just done was perfectly normal. "Where's the rest of the Weasel pack? Off trying to rid the world of evil? Well, then. I'm going to let you in on a little secret . . ."_

_He strode over to her, kneeling until their faces were inches away. "Even if Potty does end up killing the Dark Lord, he still won't be able to save you. He will be miserable until the day he dies. And I know he will be, because the Dark Lord knows how he feels about you . . . he knows." For a split second, his eyes trailed over her face to the necklace on her neck. But then he was standing again._

_"Want to know how he found out about your precious relationship? Oh, it was priceless, really. I bet you think that Peter Pettigrew is dead. Am I correct?"_

_Though she couldn't move, Malfoy could see the shock in her eyes, the only part of her body that had not been frozen in place._

_"Right, well when Potter came to save you, he thought he whipped out all the Death Eaters, but he was wrong." Malfoy smirked again, enjoying the view of her on the floor. "They are all very much alive. In fact, they are probably killing your boyfriend right at this very moment."_

_He laughed when he saw anger flash in her brown eyes. "But before Potty preformed whatever curse it was that he did, Pettigrew heard you telling Potter that you loved him. So when that rat got back, he told the Dark Lord everything! And so The Dark Lord came up with a back-up plan, just in case he lost."_

_Malfoy knelt down once again, smirking as he did so. "And that plan was for me to come here, do whatever I want with you, and then kill you. Isn't that just great, Weasley?" His eyes trailed over her body again, the evil glint returning to his eyes. With a wave of his wand, he released her from her frozen state._

_"Don't you dare touch me," she said in an angry whisper._

_"Oh, I'll do more than touch you . . . I'll make your first time the worst that I can for you, and the best for me." Malfoy leaned in closer. She tried to scramble away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm._

_"But I bet Potter already took your first time, didn't he?" Malfoy laughed when she turned away in disgust. "Don't you know Potter probably used you? In all the war trouble, you were probably the closet thing he could grab."_

_"NO!" she yelled, pulling her arm away from him. "Harry wouldn't do that! He said he loved me!"_

_Malfoy laughed again. "He's a liar, Weasley. If he ever survived, he would have told you that all he wanted to be were friends. Potter could never love somebody like you, never."_

_She jumped up and started for the window when she felt invisible robes drag her down. "Potter will wish he never set eyes on you. He will wish he never used you . . ."_

_She screamed._

XoxoX

Harry was still sitting at his desk, glaring at his proposition folder after Tonks had left. One would think, in his opinion anyway, that somebody who had helped rid the world of Voldemort would be blessed with a better assignment then the one he was receiving. After all, he didn't go through Auror training to get assignment that required him to babysit. No, _train_. Yes, that was the word Tonks had used.

Harry was just about to go have a little chat with Remus, when his office door burst open revealing a heavily panting Ron who looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"H-Harry," he panted, leaning against the doorframe. "Something h-happened."

Harry stood up immediately, striding over to Ron whose face seemed to be getting paler by the second. "What, Ron? Is it Hermione, or . . ." He paused, helping Ron to stand up properly, seating him in a chair.

When Ron had calmed down enough, he looked up at Harry who was kneeling beside the chair, absolutely bewildered. Hell, he himself had no idea what had happened. All he knew was that Hermione had received an emergency owl from Jack.

It had to be serious because as soon as Hermione finished reading it, she had dropped the pan she was cleaning, screamed at Ron that Ginny was in St. Mungo's and that he had to tell everybody. It had taken Ron about twenty minutes to send out letters to his parents and brothers before he had rushed over to the Ministry to let Harry know what was happening.

"Harry, it's not Hermione. It's Ginny."

Harry's expression changed immediately as his head turned sharply to look Ron in the eye. "It's Gin? What happened!"

Ron stood up, grabbing Harry's robe-front as he did so and leading him toward the door. "I don't know. Hermione looked terrible, though. C'mon, we have to get to St. Mungo's."

Harry didn't say anything, but merely nodded. Grabbing his wand, he apparatted with Ron to St. Mungo's.

XoxoX

"What's wrong with her, Jack? Why's she screaming!" Hermione rushed over to Jack who had Ginny in his arms. She looked like she was having a seizure as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Jack put Ginny on the operating table and began examining her without delay. "I don't know. One minute I'm asking her a question, and the next she's having a fit. Screaming, yelling, scratching at the walls and floor . . ."

Hermione was bustling around the table, wand held high, and checking to see if she could find the problem. "Have you tried waking her up? Maybe if we poured water on her or something!"

Jack shook his head as he tried to keep Ginny, who was still screaming, quiet. "Of course I've tried waking her up!" he snapped. "Let's get her hooked up to a breathing mask, Nurse!"  
A young woman burst into the room, her face showing horror when she spotted Ginny. "Yes, Healer Doberman?" she asked nervously.

"We need a breathing mask, pronto!" Jack said forcefully, as he started to pour a calming drought down Ginny's throat. She stopped shaking, but continued to scream and thrash around wildly.

"Oh, merlin! Jack, where's that mask? She's wearing out her lungs, and—GINNY!" Hermione screamed when her face started to contort. For a split second she seemed to relax, but then—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggeeeeEEERRR!"

XoxoX

When they appeared in the entry of St. Mungo's, both men started to sprint down the hallways. There was the sound of a witch screaming in what seemed agony as they got closer to the area that Hermione used to operate on her patients. Harry's stomach clenched when he realized that Ginny was probably the one screaming. After a few minutes, however, the screaming stopped due to the fact that somebody had but a silencing charm on Ginny.

Just as they approached the door, Mrs. Weasley came bursting out to hug Ron and Harry. Looking over her shoulder, Harry saw that everybody except Percy was sitting with anxious looks on their faces.

"Mum," Ron didn't hesitate to ask. "Have you talked with Hermione? What's wrong with Ginny?"

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip, her gaze moving from Ron to Harry. "That other Healer . . . Jack, I think his name was? He said Ginny was having some sort of-of seizure! Hermione thinks t-that it has something to do with the night she got put into the coma!" She burst into tears, leaning against her Son's shoulder.

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley. "A seizure? You mean . . ." Harry paused. It was obvious that he had an idea, because after a moment he pushed past Mr. Weasley and Fred and George who were pressing their ears up against the door.

When he entered the room, he closed the door behind him. "Hermione! Hermione, what are her symptoms?"

Hermione looked up from the thrashing Ginny to see Harry striding forward. "Harry, I'm a trained Healer. What makes you think that you can help if I can't?"  
Harry frowned, brushing off Hermione's comment and leaning over Ginny's curled up form. It was as if someone was telling him what to do, because suddenly he was removing the silencing charm. Ginny's screams filled the room again, making Harry flinch. Was this what she had been like when Malfoy attacked? Had he laughed at her as he saw her writhing in pain?

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, tossing the painful thoughts from his head. Then, he removed the breathing mask from her mouth, covering it with his hand instead. To Hermione and Jack's surprise, she stopped screaming.

Harry swallowed as he looked at Ginny's now slack face, before whispering, "Gin, wake up . . . You're okay, wake up . . . C'mon, Ginny. Do it for me?"

It was as if he had said the magic words. Ginny's eyes sprang open, wide with fear. She studied the room full of nurses, Jack, and Hermione. But when she saw Harry, she started to sob uncontrollably.

Hermione stepped forward, letting Ginny cry into her shoulder. "Ginny," she whispered. "What happened? What were you seeing?"

Ginny didn't answer. She turned to Harry, her jaw set. "Get out, Harry," she said finally.

When Harry didn't move, she leaned over and pushed him. "I said get OUT!"

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it when he looked into Ginny's eyes. His own eyes laden with confusion, he left the room swiftly.

XoxoX

**A/n: Ah, so Ginny is starting to remember what happened that night. She hasn't remembered it all yet, so she still doesn't know how the Burrow exploded or how she survived. And remember, though Ginny knows that Harry would never do anything to hurt her, she was really scared, having seen what she saw. At the moment she doesn't remember if Malfoy abused her in any sort of way. Also, Ginny will go on to train to be a Junior Auror, and Harry is going to be the trainer, if you haven't figured that out yet. **


	10. Author's Note

A/N: Hey, everyone!!! I bet u hate me, right? I haven't updated in forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But that's because I've been revising this story. It's going to be 100 times better because my writing skills have improved sooo much. The revised version should be up within a few hours starting with the longer prologue. The title is also different. The new title is 'Catch me'. Hope you check it out, I'm positive it's going to be great!


End file.
